scottfandomcom-20200213-history
A Boy Named Scott Dunne/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts from the film A Boy Named Scott Dunne. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows some TV static) More coming soon! Theatrical trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Fades into a black and white live-action shot of Owen Wilson sketching Scott Dunne on paper) Announcer: What started as a simple cartoon has turned into much more than just that. In fact, you may be getting an idea of what you're about to see...a brand-new movie that will be remembered for generations...and it all starts with this. (Zooms in and zooms out cutting to Big Show in front of the red ribbon at the merging ceremony) Big Show: Ten...nine...eight and a half...eight and three quarters...(silence for a second) (Shows Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Charlie Brown and Homer Simpson watching unsatisfied) Announcer: ...actually this. (Molossus by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard plays) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (Shows Scott Dunne fighting Metal Scott Dunne through one of the laser rooms in the MSD-129 Enterprises) Announcer: They... (Shows Undertaker at her desk) Undertaker: We're merging with MSD-129. Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Charlie Brown, Homer Simpson: WHAT?! Scott Dunne: Undertaker, whatever stupid scheme are you up to now? (Cuts to black) Text: INVADING Announcer: Are invading... (Zooms in) (Cuts to Big Show in front of the red ribbon at the merging ceremony) Big Show: I will cut this red ribbon...with a knife. Scott Dunne (whispering): Now is there any possibility that he's dangerous? (Cuts to black) Text: YOUR THEATRE Announcer: Your theatre... (Zooms in) (Cuts to Scott Dunne and The Rock on Scott Dunne’s couch) Scott Dunne: Well, some secret spies think it's cool. (Edge gives her an unimpressed look) Scott Dunne: ...I'm guessing. (Cuts to black) Text: THIS NOVEMBER Announcer: ...this november. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Charlie Brown, Homer Simpson leaning on the wall of the MSD-129 Enterprises) Scott Dunne: It could be a terrorist attack, a bomb, who knows? Homer Simpson: ...I am saying this with all due respect, Scott Dunne, but no one knows. Scott Dunne: That's what I figured. (Cuts to black) Text: OWEN WILSON Announcer: Owen Wilson. (Zooms in) (Cuts to black) Text: BIG SHOW Announcer: Big Show. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Big Show at Big Show's window) Big Show: Vow broken. (Cuts to black) Text: THE ROCK Announcer: The Rock (Zooms in) (Cuts to The Rock and Scott Dunne at the coffee table) The Rock: Saw the whole thing. (Cuts to black) Text: EDGE Announcer: EDGE (Zooms in) (Cuts to Edge and Homer Simpson on Scott Dunne's couch) Edge: What if you are making it up? (Cuts to black) Text: STEVEN HARTMAN Announcer: Steven Hartman. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Charlie Brown crossing your arms) (Cuts to black) Text: DAN CASTELLANETA Announcer: Dan Castellaneta. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Homer Simpson in the crowd of SD-129 townsfolk) Homer Simpson: Scott Dunne, can you tell us about our goal? (Scott Dunne opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Homer Simpson) Homer Simpson: You know what, don't. I'll just say it: My plan-- Charlie Brown: YOUR plan? Text: and ALEC BALDWIN Announcer: and Alec Baldwin. (Cuts to Metal Scott Dunne crossing your arms) (Cuts to short clips from the film) Announcer: And lots more others... (Cuts to Scott Dunne in a panel on the ceiling) Big Show: How do you know this stuff?? Scott Dunne: I've got a lot of free time. (Cuts to more clips from the film) Announcer: In a first Scott Dunne motion picture like no other. (Cuts to Kane in Undertaker's room) Kane: This guy is so stupid!!! Scott Dunne: Now who's being stupid? Scott Dunne (whispering to Big Show): I'm not stupid, she is. (Cuts to the show's logo zooming onto a black background slam underneath it) Announcer: A Boy Named Scott Dunne. (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Big Show in the mountain) Big Show: ...You know, Scott Dunne, they say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Scott Dunne: Nobody really says that anymore, Big Show. Big Show: I know. (Cuts to the film's release date slamming onto a black background, and a Paramount Pictures print logo, copyright, "Soundtrack album on Epic Records/Atlantic Records" graphic and the film's website fade in below) Theatrical trailer 2 (MPAA green screen) (Imperial March by John Williams plays) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (Shows zooming metal text) Text: ON NOVEMBER 6th Announcer: on November 6th... (Shows Metal Scott Dunne in his office with Undertaker and Kane inside for detention) Metal Scott Dunne (offscreen): So...I'm sure you already know you can't just interrupt someone else's class. Undertaker: Do you think I don't know that? Metal Scott Dunne: Yes. That's why I'm asking. (Fades out again and shows more zooming metal text) Text: SIX HEROES WILL FIND OUT Announcer: Six heroes will find out... (Cuts to Undertaker in her office) Undertaker: We're merging with MSD-129. (Music stops as the next lines are heard) Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Homer Simpson and Charlie Brown: WHAT?! Scott Dunne: Undertaker, whatever stupid scheme are you up to now? (Cuts to the SD-129 townsfolk walking on a blue carpet in front of some people with cameras) The Rock (offscreen): Why are you even worried about this so much? (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Big Show on Scott Dunne's couch) Scott Dunne: Hello? Have you seen the guys there? (Cuts to the SD-129 townsfolk on the blue carpet again) (Chyna poses real quick so a woman can take a picture of her) Chyna (slowly): Nailed it. (Cuts to black and then shows an over-the-shoulder view of Chyna running through the hallways) Announcer: What happens... (Cuts to Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Charlie Brown and Homer Simpson in front of MSD-129 Enterprises) Scott Dunne: Come on, let's go. (Shows Homer Simpson stopping in front of the next laser area in the MSD-129 Enterprises in front of fire) Announcer: ...When MSD-129 Enterprises has plans for another... (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Big Show in front of the stairwell of the old SD-129 office) Scott Dunne: I'll take care of this..actually we will. (Shows various clips from the film) (With Great Power by Immediate Music plays) Announcer: ...And only they can save... (shows the The City of SD-129 sign) Announcer: ...The City of SD-129. (Cuts to black) Text: OWEN WILSON Announcer: Owen Wilson. (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Metal Scott Dunne in the hallway) Scott Dunne: I need answers..AND I WON'T STOP 'TIL I GET 'EM! (closes door for a second and opens it again) Sorry, I forgot to let you in. (Cuts to black) Text: BIG SHOW Announcer: Big Show. (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Big Show in the mountain) Big Show: ...You know, Scott Dunne, they say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Scott Dunne: Nobody really says that anymore, Big Show. Big Show: I know. (Cuts to black) Text: THE ROCK Announcer: The Rock. (Shows Scott Dunne, Big Show and The Rock leaning against the wall outside) The Rock: So, Metal Scott Dunne's here now. What do you guys think? (Cuts to Metal Scott Dunne’s office) All of the townsfolk: Ugh... (Cuts to black) Text: and ALEC BALDWIN Announcer: And Alec Baldwin. (Cuts to Metal Scott Dunne and The Rock with the SD-129 Tribune newspaper on Barney Gumble's coffee table) Metal Scott Dunne: You didn't sell this to any of the kids at home, did you? The Rock: No...at least not yet. (The show's logo zooms out onto a black background) Announcer: A Boy Named Scott Dunne. (Cuts to some more clips from the movie, and then the metal text "NOVEMBER 6" slamming onto a black background, and then a Paramount Pictures, copyright, "soundtrack album on Epic Records/Atlantic Records" text and the film's website fade in below) Theatrical trailer 3 (MPAA green screen) (Are You Gonna Go My Way by Lenny Kravitz plays) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (Shows an overhead view of a blue-colored golf cart which is Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Homer Simpson and Charlie Brown arriving at SD-129 Office) Announcer: on November 6th... (Cuts to Undertaker in her office) Undertaker: We're merging with MSD-129. Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Homer Simpson and Charlie Brown: WHAT?! Scott Dunne: Undertaker, whatever stupid scheme are you up to now? (Cuts to SD-129 townsfolk walking on the blue carpet at the merging ceremony) Announcer: Things are about to change... (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Big Show on Scott Dunne's couch) Scott Dunne: Have you seen the guys there? (Cuts back to the previous scene, in which Chyna poses real quick so a woman can take a picture of her) Chyna (slowly): Nailed it. More coming soon! TV spot 1 (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (Cuts to Undertaker in her office) Undertaker: I have some news. Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Homer Simpson and Charlie Brown: WHAT?! Announcer: Which holiday movie... (Cuts to black) Text: ACTION Announcer: ...Is full of action... (Cuts to Scott Dunne in the closet at the table) Scott Dunne: Now I just need a plan... (Flashes to her sleeping) (Cuts to black) Text: ADVENTURE Announcer: ..Adventure... (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Big Show in the old SD-129 Office's hallway) Big Show: Now how are we going to find them? (They see an air duct cover ripped off of an entrance to an air duct nearby) Scott Dunne: Umm...thanks, science of decaying. (Cuts to black) Text: LAUGHS Announcer: ..And lots of laughs? (Cuts to Metal Scott Dunne and The Rock on Scott Dunne's couch) Metal Scott Dunne: What if you are making it up? (Shows Scott Dunne with a disappointed look on her face) Scott Dunne: ...Do I have to explain it to you? (Cuts to the film's logo on a black background) Announcer: A Boy Named Scott Dunne! (Cuts to Chyna on the sidewalk) Chyna: It'll be so epic... (Zooms in fast and then cuts to the film's release date zooming out, with a PG-13 rating, Paramount Pictures print logo and copyright below it) Announcer: Rated PG-13, November 6th everywhere. TV spot 2 (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (Shows Scott Dunne fighting Metal Scott Dunne through one of the laser rooms in the MSD-129 Enterprises) Announcer: A Boy Named Scott Dunne is the biggest comedy of the holidays! (Cuts to Scott Dunne and The Rock on Scott Dunne’s couch) Scott Dunne: Did you hear that??? (Shows Scott Dunne trying to shoot the MSD-129 Enterprises out of Big Show's hands using the emergency MSP but missing) Announcer: It's "The most fun you'll have at the movies this year"! (-Steve Oldfield, FOX-TV) (Shows Scott Dunne in the backseat of Principal Skinner's' car) Scott Dunne: Things are about to go ballistic.. (Shows Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Charlie Brown, Homer Simpson leaning on the wall of the MSD-129 Enterprises) Announcer: It's "totally brilliant"! (-Newsweek) (Shows the Rogue Laser Operator trying to zap Metal Scott Dunne and the henchmen) Announcer: "Hilarious"! (-Entertainment Weekly) (Shows Scott Dunne trying to punch each other on the roof of MSD-129 Enterprises) Announcer: "Non-stop animation!" (-Todd McCarthy, The Hollywood Reporter) (Cuts to Kane in Undertaker's room) Kane: This guy is so stupid!!! Scott Dunne: Now who's being stupid? (Shows more clips from the film) Announcer: This november, don't miss the movie that's "a total joy for kids and adults"! (-Neil Rosen, NY1) (Cuts to Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Charlie Brown and Homer Simpson in front of MSD-129 Enterprises) Scott Dunne: Do I have a sense of humor right now? (Silence) Scott Dunne: Kidding. Let's go. (Cuts to the film's logo on a black background) Announcer: A Boy Named Scott Dunne. (Cuts to Scott Dunne and Big Show in the mountain) Big Show: ...You know, Scott Dunne, they say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Scott Dunne: Nobody really says that anymore, Big Show. Big Show: I know. (Cuts to the film's release date with PG-13 rating, copyright, Paramount Pictures print logo and below it superimposed over two scenes from the movie) Announcer: Rated PG-13, November 6th everywhere. TV spot 3 (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (Cuts to black) Text: NOVEMBER 6 More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts